


Legends of Matchmakers

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: The team each tries their plans to get Ava and Sara to ask each other out on a date (prompt for readingjewel28)





	Legends of Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from readingjewel28-  
> Hey how about a Avalance fanfic where the team trys to play matchmaker between Ava and Sara.

Leo wanted adventure, but after experiencing a mission with one John Constantine, he knew that all he really wanted was to go home to Ray, his boyfriend, hopefully his fiancée?

However, before he left the Waverider, he knew that there was something that he needed to do. Since witnessing the most adorable conversation between Sara and a hologram Ava, he knew that the pair would make a great couple, but he could also tell that there was no way that would ever happen whilst they continued to hide their attraction behind the need to find Rip Hunter.

It was for this reason that he had called a team meeting with everyone but the captain in the cargo bay.

All but Mick were staring at him expectantly, Heatwave just behind the group with a beer and Leo wasn't too convinced that he was actually listening.

"Shouldn't Sara be at this team meeting?" Amaya asked, as she looked around like she was making sure that she hadn't missed the blonde.

Earth-X's Captain Cold waved his finger and said, "this is about her, not for Sara to hear."

Amaya frowned and just nodded, "okay, then what this about?"

"Ava Sharpe," Leo replied, which just caused everyone in the room to frown deeper, with the exception of Mick. "I cannot be the only one here who realised that your dear captain has a crush on the agent and she quite clearly returns the feelings?"

"You think that Sara has a crush?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Despite her frosty exterior, your captain is still a person, Raymond," Leo shot back, "she is capable of feelings, but from my assessment, she is not good at acting on them."

"Okay…" the Atom replied, sounding rather unconvinced, "so what exactly is your point?" Sara and Ava always talked in private so he hadn't really gotten the chance to see them interact, but maybe the fact that they always spoke in private was part of Leo's point?

"My point is that I do not want to go home knowing that those two will never get together," he replied, "and I have a feeling that a little 'push' from her team is exactly what Sara needs to get out of her head and just ask Ava out."

"And what do you want us to do?" Zari asked with her arms crossed.

"That is for you to decide," Leo replied, "just think of how much better your lives would be with a truly happy captain."

Nate actually smiled at the prospect and looked between his teammates, "he has a point."

"You're just saying that because she yells at you the most," Amaya replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you saying that you don't want Sara to be happy?" Citizen Steel asked with faux shock.

Amaya rolled her eyes and turned back to Leo, "and you're sure that they are…attracted to each other?"

"Do you think I would have gone to all of this effort if I wasn't sure?" he replied.

The four of them looked between each other, seeming to decide that he had a point, plus, what was the worst that could happen if they tried to play matchmakers for a while?

"Besides, you could make it a friendly competition to see who can take the credit when they finally get together," Leo laughed as he began to make his way out of the cargo bay.

s

-Nate/Ray-

"Your idea is stupid," Zari muttered.

"Our idea is genius!" Ray shot back and pointed to the anachronism map, "they'll go to a ball thinking that they are doing recon, they'll dance together and realise how well they fit together and then one of them will ask the other one out."

Zari just rolled her eyes and looked over to Amaya, she wasn't sure why this had actually become a competition, but she suddenly felt like she wanted to win it and she was fairly certain that Amaya felt the same way since they had spoken extensively about their plan.

"And what makes you think that Agent Sharpe would agree to go to a ball with Sara?" Amaya asked with her arms crossed.

"We've got that covered," Nate replied, "we picked a level 10 in 2024 where the anachronism is during a state dinner party and ball. I just sent Sharpe a message saying that we could use her help and that she should come in a dress. She should be here in 3,2,1."

As if she had actually been summoned, a portal opened into the library and Ava walked through it wearing a simple blue dress that reached her knees and a pair of black heels. Her hair was down and draped over her right shoulder and Nate's eyebrows actually shot up at the sight. He didn't really understand why Sara would have a crush on a woman who was so uptight and obsessed with rules, but he was beginning to think that maybe there was a side of her that she was now showing the other Legends.

"Why exactly do you need me to go to a ball with Sara?" Ava asked with no pretence and narrowed eyes. It had felt like some kind of trap when she got the message, but it didn't seem like it was too far out the realms of possibility, plus she was actually impressed that the Legends seemed to be spending time planning their missions now.

"Err…" Ray began and looked at Nate, they hadn't thought this part through.

"Because none of us can dance," Citizen Steel said triumphantly.

The agent just frowned, "and how do you know that I can dance?"

"Ha, so you admit that you can," Ray shot back.

Ava only looked more confused and like she was about to ask them what they hell they were talking about, but she was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps behind and a voice calling:

"Why do I have to wear this dress?"

Ava turned around and her cheeks instantly coloured when she saw Sara stepping into the library wearing a tight fitting red dress. Her White Canary suit was certainly tighter, but this somehow felt different.

She was so caught up in trying to hide her blush that she didn't notice Sara's eyes widen as her brain short circuited at the first sight of the agent out of her suit and the slight stammer as she said, "Ava?"

"We called her," Nate supplied, "we figured that you two would make a pretty convincing couple, you know?"

"They did, we didn't," Zari said, as she pointed between herself and Amaya.

Sara looked between each member of her team in the room (she wasn't surprised that Mick wasn't in on whatever was going on).

However, before she could say anything, Gideon announced, "the ball will be starting soon, Captain."

Sara shot one last scowl at Nate, before she turned to Ava and tried to ignore the constriction of her throat as her eyes roamed over her for a moment. She really was beautiful.

"Okay…er…shall we?" the captain asked as she gestured towards the exit of the ship.

Ava nodded and just silently followed the other woman.

Once they were out of the room, Ray asked, "how did we not notice this before?"

-Twenty minutes later-

"Ha it's working," Nate exclaimed as he pointed to the screen. He was sure that Sara would kill them if she knew that they were watching her dance with Ava rather than looking out for the time displaced Christopher Marlowe, but she didn't need to find out, now did she?

Sara was surprisingly allowing the agent to lead the dance, probably because of the height difference, and there was distinctive smiles on each of their faces as they moved around the dance floor to the slow music. Nate was sure that if he didn't know they were plotting to get them together, he would have thought they were a real couple.

However, things went wrong pretty quickly when someone broke a glass and started freaking out about everything around him. There was no denying that he was Christopher Marlowe considering his renaissance and Ray and Nate closed their eyes in frustration. They hadn't considered that the anachronism would actually show up, but it wasn't like they could have just made one up to Agent Sharpe either.

They watched as Sara reluctantly released herself from Ava and began to walk over to him, probably planning to calm him down and convince him to come with them.

"Gideon, please turn it off," Ray sighed, he knew that they wouldn't need help getting Marlowe, especially since Agent Sharpe was there to make sure that things didn't get out of control.

The image went of the screen and Zari started laughing at the dejected superheroes.

"I told you that it was stupid, you can't expect them to start dating on a mission," she announced.

"Zari is right," Amaya supplied, "for either of them to even consider the possibility, they need to be more relaxed than they could possibly be on a level 10 mission."

Nate just pouted and crossed his arms. He knew that Amaya wasn't trying to make him feel bad since it was fairly obvious to everyone onboard that they still had very strong feelings for each other, but he was beginning to sense that she had a much stronger connection with Zari.

"And how do you suppose that we get them in the same place where neither of them can just run away from their feelings where they're also relaxed?" Nate scoffed.

Zari just tapped her finger against her nose and shook her head, "that would be telling," she smirked.

s

-Zari/Amaya-

It had been a couple days since the disaster that had been Nate and Ray's attempt at matchmaking. When Sara and Ava had gotten back to the Waverider, they'd exchanged a few awkward words before Agent Sharpe announced that she needed to get back to work. Though they hadn't seemed to contact each other since, at least that was what Gideon said when Zari asked, Zari had noticed that Sara seemed to stare off into space more often than she used to. The totem-holder would just smirk and wonder if she was thinking about how Ava's body had felt against her own.

It was one such occasion that Zari found Sara sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a distinctive smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hey, captain," Zari said as she waved her hand in front of Sara's face.

The captain blinked out of her thoughts and scowled at Zari, "what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I just walked into the kitchen," Zari defended, "and besides, it's not like those keen assassin senses came out just then, was it?"

Sara sighed and wondered if her father had ever had to deal with the quips when he was captain, but she decided to just push past it. She had been distracted by thoughts of a certain agent so she didn't really feel like she could defend herself.

"What is it, Zari?" she asked.

"I was hoping that you could come to the library with me," the totem-holder replied.

Sara frowned, "why can't you go yourself?"

"Amaya thinks that she might have found another totem location and she asked me to find you so you could go and talk about it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. That whole thing sounded like a lie to her, but she was fairly certain that nothing bad could come from following along with her team's crazy. It was probably just some prank anyway and she had been in a pretty good mood lately.

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged and raised to her feet with her mug of coffee in her hand. However, when they got to the library, they found that no one was there.

"Huh, I think she said that she was going to the cargo bay for something," Zari said, once again unconvincingly.

Sara just rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be pulled along to the cargo bay, but she started to put up some resistance when they got into the room and she saw Amaya and a certain agent standing among the boxes. Amaya held Ava's Time Courier in her hand and she frowned at it like she was surprised that it wasn't working.

"I'm really sorry, it was a complete accident," Amaya assured, "you stay here and I'll get Gideon to fix it."

Sara and Ava exchanged bewildered looks that said that neither of them knew what the hell was going on.

"I'll go with you," Zari said suddenly and followed the other totem-holder out of the room.

"Is it just me, or are they up to something?" Sara asked.

"If they are, they are terrible actresses," the agent replied and Sara actually laughed.

A silence between them for a moment before they seemed to realise that they were just randomly stood in the cargo bay.

"Can I use the Time Courier that you stole from Rip?" Ava asked.

"I did not…" Sara began.

"It's fine, captain," Ava laughed, "I just need to get back to work before Director Bennett notices that I'm gone." Sara nodded and she was about to turn around to leave before a thought occured to her and she turned back to ask, "don't take this the wrong way, but…why are you here?"

"Oh…err…" the agent blustered for a moment, before she seemed to remember that she was actually here for a legitimate reason and did not need to make up an excuse. "Miss Jiwe called me and said she needed help with some of the paperwork for your last mission…"

"We do paperwork?" Sara asked with a frown.

"I asked Miss Jiwe to do it and she was very obliging," Ava replied, "it makes your team look better if I don't file all of your mission reports for you…and then she…tripped and grabbed my wrist and smashed my Time Courier…" the agent frowned as she looked down at her wrist. She could have sworn that it would take more than human strength to smash the device, but that would mean that Amaya had used her totem to do it and why would she have done that?

"Oh," Sara suddenly felt herself blushing for some reason, Ava actually cared how her team looked to the bureau? That meant that she cared about the team's welfare, right?

"Well…thanks…" she smiled and then gestured towards the exit so that she could go and try and find the Time Courier; however, the doors slid shut in her face.

Sara blinked a couple times at the appearance of the barrier, before she called, "Gideon, what is happening?"

"I'm afraid that some routine maintenance of my system has locked all of the doors on the ship," the AI replied, "I'm afraid that you will just need to wait for the door to reopen as soon as the update has completed."

"Update?" Sara asked, "you're telling me that a super computer from the future needs updates?"

"Why would I lie to you, captain?" Gideon replied and Sara could swear that she sounded oddly smug.

The captain scowled at the door before she turned back to the agent, "look like we're stuck in here," she sighed.

Ava paled slightly and her hand instinctively went to her wrist where she found no Time Courier. She frowned and wondered if it was a coincidence that Amaya had broken it just when Gideon began updating.

"You don't have to look so distraught about it, Sharpe," Sara said teasingly,"I'm excellent company."

"I didn't say that you wasn't," Ava replied rather defensively, "It's just that…I have a meeting…"

"I have already informed Gary that you will not be able to make it," Gideon announced.

"I thought you was updating?" Sara asked.

A silence stretched for a couple seconds before the AI said, "my communication system is unaffected, captain."

Sara frowned but just rolled her eyes and sat down with her legs crossed and her back against the locked door.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked cautiously.

The captain shrugged and replied, "waiting, it's not like I was doing anything before I came in here."

"Well…I was…" Ava said. She was trying to come up with a reason why she couldn't sit down next to the ex-assassin and she couldn't say 'I can't tell if you like me back and makes me nervous.'

"Come on, Ava," Sara laughed and patted the space next to her.

The agent's cheeks coloured slightly but she found that she couldn't resist the invitation to sit so close to Sara Lance. After all, it had been something she had been thinking about a lot lately.

She reached up to remove her blazer and Sara felt her eyes go slightly pink.

"What are you doing?" the shorter blonde nearly choked.

Ava looked down at the flustered woman as she folded her garment and placed it on the nearest box.

"I don't want it to get crinkled," she replied as she also untucked her shift and went to sit next to the captain.

"Do you actually think you're going back to work today?" Sara laughed as she covertly looked at the tiny gap between their legs. All she wanted to do was close it, but there was still doubts in the back of her mind holding her back. She had no doubt that Ava liked her, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining a scenario where she ruined everything. Her longest relationship had been with an assassin who saved her from drowning. Ava, by comparison, was a normal (and hot) woman who she could reasonably see herself spending the rest of her life with which scared Sara more than she was willing to admit it. It didn't seem too unreasonable to think she would do something to drive Ava away and then she would lose her friend.

"You don't think that I'm going back?" Ava asked, which brought Sara out of the mental rabbit hole she had been down more than a few times lately.

The captain shrugged and replied, "they're obviously up to something."

"Aren't your team always up to something?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, but I usually know what it is," Sara scowled.

s

-Mick-Four hours later-

"You have got to be kidding me," Zari exclaimed.

"What?" Amaya asked from her position lounging on the couch. She refused to listen in on Sara and Ava's conversation for 'ethical reasons' but Zari was adamant that they had to so they would know if they won. Which was why the air totem holder was sat glued to her tablet with ear phones in.

Zari stood from her chair so that she could go and plop down next to Amaya and showed her the screen.

"They talked for four hours about nothing and now they're sleeping," she sighed in exasperation.

Amaya looked at the screen to see Ava and Sara both asleep against the closed door. Sara had her head on Ava's shoulder and looked ready to burrow further into the agent at any moment.

"Isn't that good?" Amaya frowned, it was certainly closer than they have ever been before.

"No, because they are going to wake up and both turn into gay and bi stammering messes and they won't get anywhere," Zari replied dramatically.

The other woman just quirked an eyebrow, she hadn't realised just how invested Zari had become in this whole thing. However, she was stopped from telling her to calm down when someone grabbed the tablet and pressed a button. The sound of the cargo bay door opening echoed through the ship.

"What the hell are you doing, Mick?" Zari asked after Heatwave threw the tablet back onto her lap. Ava and Sara were on the screen now apart from each other. They must have been jolted awake by their headrest moving. Just as expected, they looked as though they were stammering excuses as to why they needed to go.

Mick offered no reply but just turned on his heels, looking as though he was moving with determination in his step.

Amaya and Zari exchanged a look of surprise before they silently agreed to follow the arsonist.

It didn't take long until they made it to the cargo bay where they just caught Sara saying, "I'll go and get that Time Courier now…"

The captain turned to see Mick, Amaya and Zari and she quirked an eyebrow at them. She knew that there was something going on but she didn't think that Mick would have been involved in it.

"What are you doing?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Ava was behind her trying to make herself look presentable, but her shirt was still untucked and her hair had fallen out of the tight bun and Sara was trying not to focus on how adorable she looked after she just woke up. It was an image that she could see herself getting used to.

"We were just coming to tell you that Gideon finished updating…" Zari began, but Mick held up his hand to stop her from continuing the lies.

"These idiots have been trying to get you to ask Agent Hotpants out on a date and it's annoying," he announced.

Agent Sharpe felt herself colour at the nickname and she opened her mouth to tell him that it was highly inappropriate, but her mind caught up with the rest of what he said and she clamped her mouth shut.

Sara just stared at him with wide eyes, both from utter disbelief and shock, before she turned to look at Amaya and Zari, "that's why you locked us in here?"

Both totem-holders offered her an innocent smile as they both nodded.

"Can you just do it now?" Mick asked. He was sick of all of the scheming that had been going on aboard the ship, especially since he seemed to be the only one who had considered the simple solution of just telling them to ask each other out.

Sara opened and closed her mouth a few times as all of the reasons that she should be saying no came to mind, but she couldn't say any of them with Ava actually in the room. She would hate to give the woman any reason to think that her crush was one-sided.

"Err…" she turned around to look at the taller woman and tried to gauge her reaction. She was either going to just leave the Waverider, spouting how unprofessional the Legends were, or she would say yes and then she would have a date with Agent Sharpe. However, when she was only meet with a look of surprise, she wasn't sure which one it was going to be.

She swallowed hard and thought of all of the things she had faced in her life. If she could survive being dead for months then she could certainly handle rejection from a woman who she hadn't really known for that long, honestly, the worst that could happen was that she would say no and Sara would look like an idiot in front of the majority of her team.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Sara finally asked.

Ava looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. She wasn't what she had imagined when she thought about being asked on a date by Sara Lance. She thought it would be her asking her for drinks under the guise of work and then one of them would admit that it was a date later. But she was asking her on a full-on, honest to God, first date and she wasn't sure that she could handle waiting till the next day, but at the same time, she knew that she would need the time to prepare herself.

"Sure," was all she could think to say and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Meet me on the Waverider at seven?" the captain asked after a moment of silence and Ava nodded, this time with far more confidence and a smile.

"Finally," Mick growled and reached into his pocket to pull out a Time Courier which he threw to the agent before he just left the room with no further words.

Ava frowned at the device before she caught up mentally with what it was and she set about putting it on her wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she grinned before she opened a portal to her office in the hopes of salvaging whatever was left of the work day.

Sara watched her go with a wide grin but when the portal closed, she turned to Amaya and Zari with a frown.

"You can't be mad at us, we got you a date," Zari quickly said.

"No, Mick got me a date, you got me locked in the cargo bay for four hours," she replied, "I'm guessing Nate and Ray made us go to that ball so that we would dance together?"

Both women just nodded and Sara shook her head and walked past them with an exasperated sigh that was given away by the smile still on her face.

"You're all grounded tomorrow night," she called, "no way you're interrupting my date."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
